villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mundus (Devil May Cry)
Mundus the Dark Emperor is the former demon prince who already became the ruler of the demonic underworld and he's the main villain of Devil May Cry. He was originally defeated once by the legendary Dark Knight Sparda after the great demon had a change of heart, then betrayed and fought the entire armies of the demon world for the sake of the human race. Then centuries later Mundus was yet again defeated and vanquished, only this time by Sparda's own son Dante. History Life before Devil May Cry Little is known about Mundus's past, except that he was a Devil Prince born in the depths of the netherworld 2 millenia ago. He soon rose to power and lead an invasion on the human world, until he was betrayed by one of his chief generals, Sparda, who managed to defeat both Mundus and his army and sealed them all back into the demon world. At the end of Devil May Cry 3, he encountered Vergil and corrupted him, transforming the half-demon into Nelo Angelo. ''Devil May Cry'' Mundus eventually planned his escape back into the human world by creating a gateway inside a castle on Mallet Island. He later used his minion, Trish, to draw the son of his old enemy, Dante, so he could kill him at the same time. After Mundus sent his various demonic servants in an attempt to kill Dante, he eventually took on Dante himself after the half-demon found his way to his throne room in the demon world. The two engaged in a titanic battle, with Dante unleashing the Devil Trigger of his father's sword in its true form, the Sparda. He finally succeeded in defeating Mundus, but as he attempted to escape Mallet Island, the dark emperor engaged him in a final battle, where Dante, with help from Trish, defeated him and drove him back into the demon world. However Mundus swore that he would return and Dante told him to give his regards to his son. Powers and Abilities Being the emperor of demons, Mundus possesses great demonic powers and seems to be able to control the demon world, since he changed his "temple" into an outer space like void. Mundus is able to fly using his wings and his attacks include firing red javelin-like projectiles from his eyes or wings (in his winged form), creating lighting bolts and fireballs to strike down on his foes, and sending out a powerful sweeping energy beam. Mundus possesses great strength and durability from most attacks, but the gap in his chest has proven to be his weakpoint. Appearance Mundus appears in a variety of forms throughout Devil May Cry. The first is a trio of glowing red spheres arranged in a triangle. It is unknown if this is a transformation or simply an avatar of himself. This avatar of Mundus possesses the powers of lightning. The second is that of a statue of a celestial winged young man with three eyes and long hair. This form eventually transforms into an older version with a beard, angel wings, and a large hole in his chest. This is most likely a scar from his battle with Sparda so many years ago. In his final battle with Dante, the stone on his body is continually blasted away, revealing a writhing creature made from lava with three eyes and a mouth on stalks, along with dozens of hands sprouting from his facial area. Trivia *Mundus may have been worshipped by the inhabitants of Mallet Island, since statues of him appear everywhere and items suggesting demonic rituals are found throughout the game. But it is possible that these were constructed by the demons found on the island. *Mundus's three eyes may be a reference to the three faces of Satan in Dante's Divine Comedy. *His angelic appearance may also be a reference to Dante's verison of Satan, since in the poem, Satan is a fallen angel. *In the opening to Devil May Cry 2, a statue resembling his non transformed statue form is seen when there is a narration recounting Sparda's history. *During the fight with Berial in Devil May Cry 4, a wooden sign with "Mundus" on it can be seen, first falling from its post and again on the ground. The words "Mundus vivendi" on the sign means "Mundus lives" in Latin. *His name comes from the Mundus Ceresis, a pit that contained an entrance into the Underworld in Roman mythology, which was ruled by Pluto. Mundus himself is referred to as Pluto several times in Devil May Cry. Category:Demon Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Monarchs Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villians Category:Complete Monster Category:Spear Users Category:Capcom Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Big Bads Category:Living Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Bigger Bads